Sentimentos inesperados
by May31
Summary: Não tinha idéia desde quando havia se apaixonado.Ou como havia se apaixonado por um de seus melhores amigos.Se via perdido em meio a esse sentimento inesperado."


Título: Sentimentos inesperados  
**Autora: May31**  
Fandom: the GazettE  
Casal: Uruha x Kai  
Gênero: Lemon, romance, yaoi  
Classificação: +18  
Sinopse: Não tinha idéia desde quando havia se apaixonado.Ou como havia se apaixonado por um de seus melhores amigos.Se via perdido em meio a esse sentimento inesperado.  
Nota: Essa foi minha primeira fic de 2008 - Com 2008 palavras OO

Uruha POV

Não sei desde quando,nem quando descobri esse sentimento inesperado,mas sinto que aquela simples amizade entre amigos de banda...Já não é a mesma.  
Não o olho mais com os mesmos olhos,agora,eu o olho com certo receio e vontade de me aproximar mais e mais!Quero poder tocar sua pele branca e macia.Isso chega ser  
torturante...Amar alguém e não poder contar.

Nem é que eu não possa contar à ele...É que seria mais ético...Ou algo assim,eu não contar a ele!Vai que não reage bem a idéia,que briga comigo,me diz que sou estranho por gostar  
de uma pessoa do mesmo sexo e até diz que não quer mais chegar perto de mim por causa de nojo?

Minha vida ao lado dele não seria nunca mais a mesma.

Sinto um medo crescendo dentro de mim dia após dia...E ele me olha com aquele sorriso lindo nos lábios que eu tanto quero beijar.

Então ele me pergunta o porque de eu estar com esse olhar perdido e errando um tanto demais nos ensaios.E eu sempre digo que estou bem,mentindo,e tentando dar à ele  
um sorriso à altura.

"Kai,eu estou bem,eu juro!"

Eu minto mais uma vez para ele.

"Tem certeza,Uruha?Eu estou ficando sériamente preocupado!"

Kai diz se aproximando perigosamente de mim,eu senti um caláfrio correr por minha espinha.

"Eu estou muito preocupado...Você nunca foi assim Uru-kun..."

Kai diz se aproximando mais e mais,chegou a me abraçar.Eu correspondi.

"Hum...K..Kai?Se eu te contar...Promete não...Se assustar?"  
Eu tirei meus braços de volta da cintura dele o encarando,e ele me encarava com aqueles olhos negros e brilhantes.

"Prometo...Mas o que seria de tão assustador assim Uruha?"  
Ele me pergunta agora se desvencilhando do abraço por completo.

"Kai,é muito difícil dizer isso,não que seja ruim.Mas,sabe algumas coisas da vida são tão estranhas..."  
Eu respiro fundo,suspiro.

"Olha Uruha...Eu sei,não sou mais uma criança!Sei das coisas complexas da vida"  
Kai me diz olhando para mim com mais preocupação na voz e um tom bastante doce.

"Kai,então para que você possa ir embora mais rápido e me odiar pelo resto da sua vida de uma vez por todas eu vou dizer...Vou dizer...Que...E-eu...E-eu...Apenas...Eu te amo."  
Kai com lágrimas nos olhos deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

"Uruha...Eu,gosto muito de você...E,e também não sabia como te contar...Tudo o que eu sentia...Tudo o que eu sinto até hoje.E isso me corroe...Só que poder contar isso à você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu  
nesses últimos tempos!Eu também te amo Uruha"

O baterista se declara para mim ao choro já.Eu quase tive um ataque do coração de tanta eúforia.Eu me aproximo dele,o abraço singelamente,aproximo meu rosto do seu e encosto meus lábios  
nos dele,senti ele entreabri-los,e eu mais ousado,aprofundei o beijo introduzindo minha língua na boca dele,senti ele corresponder o beijo.Senti ele me abraçar com força,fui aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais e mais.

Coloquei minha mão por baixo da camiseta dele acariciando-o e ouvindo um gemido.

Mas logo quando eu ia aprofundar mais o toque,veio-me um flash e parei de fazer o que estava fazendo,beijei o topo da cabeça de Kai e vi o olhar de insatisfação então eu disse:

"Kai,não quero forçar nada!E,nós nem namorando estamos!Acho melhor esperarmos um pouco..."

Eu digo querendo adiar esse momento que tem que ser,muito mas muito especial.Eu quero que ele mesmo pessa para eu o possúir.

"M-mas...Uruha.."

Ele me parece desapontado.

"Vem,eu quero te levar para um lugar especial!"  
Eu o puxo pela mão,saio do lugar e nós dois vamos para o estacionamento.Abro o carro falo para ele entrar,ele se senta no banco de carona e eu no de motorista,dou partida no carro  
e vou dirigindo até meu apartamento.

"Mas Uruha...Aqui é seu apartamento"  
Ele diz com a voz fraquinha e as bochechas vermelhas.

"Eu sei,mas daqui a um tempo será o lugar mais especial de todos,onde será marcado uma coisa muito linda...O amor que nós sentimentos um pelo outro."

Eu digo com um sorriso singelo em meus lábios.

"Está bem.Confio em você Uruha."  
Ele me diz,a chuva lá fora estava forte então disse para ele dormir aqui em casa,ele dormiu abraçadinho comigo em meio de minhas cobertas,quando acordei na manhã seguinte com seu cheiro me deixando inebriado tentei abrir os olhos sem sucesso.

Quando finalmente consegui me levantar vi que já eram quase oito horas,sim acordo muito cedo.Tomei um banho e fui me arrumar para ir para o ensaio.Acordei o anjo que dormia em minha cama e disse para ele tomar um banho e que lhe emprestaria uma muda de roupas!Ele corou e foi até o banheiro.Quando voltou já estava arrumado e tomado banho.Eu o chamei para tomarmos café.

Depois do café eu peguei minhas chaves e o arrastei para o estacionamento comigo.Chegamos finalmente no prédio da PSC.

"Bom dia meninos!!"

Ruki diz com energia em voz.

"Bom dia Ruki"

Eu e Kai dizemos em únissono.

"Bem,hoje não teremos ensaio."

Ele declara para nós dois,e eu suspiro fazendo uma cara cansada.

"E é por esse motivo que não iremos ter ensaio hoje!" -Ele aponta para mim- "Nós vamos sair de férias!Hoje mesmo.Já está tudo arrumado e planejado Kai!Férias."

Ele nem dá chance do moreno falar e quando vimos já estavamos na mini-van à caminho de um hotel cinco estrelas com piscinas e termais...E pelo panfleto lá também tem saunas - eu acho que essa idéia não é tão ruim afinal!

Nós chegamos naquele belo hotel...E meu deus me deu uma vontade de pular naquela piscina natural na hora.Mas eu me contive.Senti Kai puxar minha mão para pegarmos a chave do mesmo quarto.Ele não queria dividir com mais ninguém.

Acho que isso é um bom sinal.

Entramos no quarto e ele se joga na cama e vê o controle da grande tv à sua frente,ele pega e liga ela,coloca em um canal de músicas que por acaso tocava Miyavi Itoshii hito...Droga.Ele ama essa música!E eu tenho minhas dúvidas sobre  
essa amizade estranha que os dois tem um pelo o outro.

Sim isso é ciúme.

"Olha,olha Uru-kun!!É o Miyv - ao vivo..."

Ele me diz...Ao vivo?PIOR AINDA.É um live dele...Que merda ele fica fazendo aquelas safadezas com as mãos em partes indevidas na frente do Kai!Eu vi o Kai corar!ISSO NÃO É UM BOM SINAL.

"Kai,que tal a gente sair por ai e ver o resto do hotel? "  
Eu pergunto querendo tira-lo de frente da televisão.

"Ah,eu to tão cansadinho Uru-kun...Eu prefiro ficar aqui descansando um pouco,depois a gente vai! "

Ele me diz com aqueles olhos negros brilhantes!Eu não resisti e disse que o esperaria.  
Uma hora de espera.

"Vamos agora podemos ir!"  
Ele me diz com um sorriso fofo.

"Agora já está tarde e na hora do jantar Kai-chan"  
Eu digo acariciando seus cabelos.

"Ta bom,mas a gente acabou que nem deu uma volta pelo lugar,me desculpe."  
Ele diz com uma vozinha de culpa.

"Não se preocupe!A gente ainda pode ir ver o lugar!Depois do jantar"  
Eu digo sorrindo para ele e o puxando para fora do quarto.

Nós jantamos e depois fomos para o enorme jardim,nós dois vimos Reita e Ruki "conversando" em um banco,Ruki não parava de corar e Reita até zombava dele,eu ri ao passar por ali por perto.

E vi Kai corar ao ver que eu tinha pego sua mão,eu a acariciava de leve e sempre com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

"Para onde nós dois vamos agora?"  
Ele me pergunta ao ver que já tinhamos andado por todo o lugar.

"Vamos para o quarto..."

Eu digo o conduzindo de novo para o hotel.

No quarto eu troco de roupa e me deito de barriga para cima em uma das camas encarando o teto,até que me viro e vejo Kai bem perto da minha cama com aquelas bochechas coradas.Eu peguei sua mão e o puxei para mais perto de mim.

Senti sua respiração descompassada em meu pescoço em meio ao nosso abraço.Eu me senti quente e me deu uma vontade louca de beija-lo.

E foi isso mesmo que eu fiz.

Nossas línguas brincavam juntas a cada movimento diferente,Kai me abraçava com força e agarrou uma de minhas mãos com a sua a apertando de leve.Fui descendo a mão livre pela sua barriga  
a acariciando de leve,coloco-a por baixo da camisa dele,passando minha mão pela pele macia e branca,até que deixo que essa mesma mão estimule um dos mamilos de Kai,em resposta ouso um gemido envergonhado.

Eu abri meus olhos e vi ele corado e arfando,foi uma ótima visão que me fez continuar com toques mais ousados.

Fui deslizando minha mão até mais embaixo,abri o zíper de sua calça,e antes de adentrar com a mão em sua calça apertei de leve sei membro e o ouvi gemer masi alto.

Isso praticamente me matou.Me deixou mais "animado".Beijei-lhe os lábios e perguntei se ele estava pronto:

"Tem certeza de que quer isso?Eu pensei que seria num lugar mais especial que este."

Eu olho em seus olhos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e vejo aquelas bochechas coradas e a testa levemente suada.Isso estava me deixando maluco.Quase perco o controle.

"E-eu tenho Uruha..."

Isso bastou para que eu colocasse a minha mão livre dentro de sua calça e roupas de baixo,acariciando seu membro com leveza,eu ouvia seus gemidos cada vez mais lânguidos e altos,isso me deixa maluco.

Ele não tinha reação o que me deixava com um pouco de vergonha de agir.Mas logo que baixei a guarda,senti um de meus dedos ser levemente sugado.Quando vi Kai chupando meu dedo uma dor a mais em meu baixo ventre se instalou.

Eu via aquele rosto corado me parecendo tão puro e ao mesmo tempo tão quente.Me deixou quase sem controle novamente.

Minha ereção já me incomodava e eu precisava urgentemente me livrar das roupas e foi isso o que eu fiz,e vi Kai ficar ainda mais vermelho.Eu me sentei e ele ficou a minha frente,desceu da cama ficando de joelhos.

Depois ele tímidamente colocou meu membro em sua boca,sugando-o devagar,e isso me fazia delirar,queria que ele fosse mais rápido.Eu segurei-lhe os cabelos e então senti ele aumentar a velocidade me fazendo gemer um pouco mais alto.

Nossa ele sabia mesmo usar a boca...Que pecado que eu estou dizendo..

Eu estava quase chegando ao meu ápice,não,não podia ser assim tão rápido ele tinha que sentir como é bom ser só de uma pessoa.E ele seria só meu.  
Eu puxei seus cabelos com um pouco mais de força fazendo com que ele parasse de me chupar e olhei para a sua face rubra e ele tentou até desviar o olhar mais eu não deixei e então disse:

"Vire-se de costas Kai,vai ser a melhor sensação que vai sentir em tempos.."

Eu disse já o colocando de volta na cama,ele se vira de costas e fica de quatro.Eu o olhei e vi o quão indefeso ele era e me preocupei,se eu o machucasse?Eu não iria me perdoar.  
Então eu coloquei um dedo na sua entrada o movimentando devagar de inicio e aumentando a velocidade depois,ouvindo os gemidos de Kai que me faziam soar mais e mais e querer possui-lo logo.

Logo dois dedos estavam em sua entrada se movimentando rápidamente e por fim três dedos lubrificados pela minha saliva já que não havia lubrificante ali na hora.

Quando senti mais uma vez seu corpo relaxar começo a introduzir meu membro em sua entrada lentamente,escuto um gemido de dor bem alto vindo da boca de Kai,parei por um estante até que ele pudesse se acostumar comigo,esperei um pouco e disse para ele relaxar:

"Relaxe Kai,não vou te machucar eu prometo!"

Então depois que ele conseguiu relxar um pouco fui entrando nele devagarzinho até ficar por completo.Era uma ótima sensação parecia que eu iria explodir a qualquer instante de tanto prazer.Eu ouvi gemidos de satisfação e dor vindos de Kai.

Enfim comecei a me movimentar lentamente,ouvindo os gemidos de Kai serem transformados não em gemidos de dor e sim de puro prazer,aumentei bastante a velocidade.Vi ele apertar os lençois com força entre seus dedos.

Logo comecei a estimular mais o membro de Kai com uma das mãos.Senti ele chegar ao seu orgasmo assim como eu logo atingi o meu também.Me deitei ao seu lado na cama tentando ritmar a respiração.

"Eu te amo Kai..."

Eu digo num sussurro.

"Eu também te amo Uruha...E..Foi um sentimento tão inesperado não é?"

Ele me pergunta com a voz inocente de sempre.

"Demais,mas eu estou adorando..."  
Sorrio para ele antes de nós dois cairmos num sono pesado.

Só quero saber o que vai acontecer daqui para frente...Tomara que tudo seja um mar de rosas...Mas nem tudo é como a gente imagina.

Fim


End file.
